Uma chance no tempo
by Babootwi
Summary: O tempo pode ser seu inimigo e seu aliado. O que aconteceria, se o futuro da humanidade depende-se do tempo, do tempo em que ela levou para se arrumar, ou no tempo em que ele demorou para deixar a sala?
1. Prólogo

****Oiiê pessoas, olha, essa fic foi uma loucura da minha cabeça, nem sei o que eu tava tomando quando escrevi, embora adore uma hentai, não me atrevo a escrever uma, então se está buscando besteirinhas, aqui você não vai encontrar. Espero que gostem, aceito qualquer avaliação, boa ou ruim, por isso, comentem.

Kisses and Enjoy """ Baboo!

* * *

**Uma Chance no Tempo**

**Título: **Uma Chance no Tempo  
**Autora: **BabooTwi  
**Beta: **BabooTwi  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Sci-Fi  
**Censura:** K  
**Sinopse**: O tempo pode ser seu inimigo e seu aliado. O que aconteceria, se o futuro da humanidade depende-se do tempo, do tempo em que ela levou para se arrumar, ou no tempo em que ele demorou para deixar a sala?

Nós sofremos muito com as decisões de nossos antepassados, mas agora temos uma chance de corrigir o erro.

**Disclaimer: **A história me pertence, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Ano Novo de 2180 Londres Inglaterra**

Corria rumo ao próximo beco, ali eu poderia usar a máquina, mas aqueles vermes eram realmente rápidos, eles sempre me pegavam, e parecia que dessa vez não iria ser diferente. Mas eu precisava avisá-los, alguém tinha que fazê-lo, o futuro da humanidade dependia disso. Mas eu precisava de tempo.

Enquanto cruzava a via expressa, quase fui atropelada, mas vi minha chance de escapar, do outro lado da rua, alguns perdidos se drogavam, desviei um pouco do meu caminho, aproveitando assim a horda de drogados que vinha atrás do pó daquele grupo.

Consegui despistá-los. Voltei ao meu caminho, faltava pouco agora, estava perto, puxei a mochila de minhas costas e comecei a manejar o equipamento, eu não tinha tempo, eu podia ouvir o barulho das máquinas se aproximando, encaixei o temporizador e ajustei, cheguei ao beco bem em tempo, joguei a mochila em um canto qualquer e me preparei.

Na hora exata em que as máquinas chegavam entrada do beco, o relógio soou meia noite.

Mais um ano. Mais sofrimento. Mais esperanças depositadas em mim. Apertei o botão do temporizador.

A tela brilhou então mostrando o meu destino, onde tudo começou:

**15 de Outubro de 2013-Las Vegas, Nevada.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Cassino Bellagio Las Vegas, Nevada 15 de Outubro de 2013**

Eu odeio minha prima, odeio, odeio, odeio mesmo. Como ela pode me meter nessa? Isso por que dizia que sou sua melhor amiga, imagina se fosse inimiga, como ela pôde me meter nessa?  
Mataria Rose assim que possível. Substituí-la como dançarina no Bellagio !  
Tudo bem que nós treinamos juntas todas as coreografias, e que quem ensinou ela a dançar bem o suficiente para entrar como uma dançarina e não garçonete foi eu, mas ela sabe o quanto eu tenho vergonha de me apresentar em público, eu simplesmente travo.  
Mas ela estava doente, e precisávamos do dinheiro para pagar o aluguel do minusculo apartamento em que vivíamos. Então aproveitando que estava de férias do meu emprego em uma escola da comunidade, em que dava aulas para crianças especiais, ela me colocou nessa enrascada.

Estava terminando minha maquiagem quando Phill , o segurança do backstage bateu na porta.  
- B. , dois minutos. - Ele me disse, me dando um sorriso. Eu sinceramente gostava muito dele, ele trabalhava ali como segurança desde muito antes de minha prima sonhar em dançar, ele era um dos poucos legais.  
- Já vou Phill, na hora. - Sorri para ele, que se virou e foi para seu posto, dei uma ultima olhada no espelho, respirei fundo, e seja o que Deus quiser.

[...]

- Bem vindo Sr. Masen. Uma bela noite, não?

- Olá Kevin, uma ótima noite com certeza, melhor ainda para tirar algum dinheiro dos cofres do Bellagio.

Era apenas mais uma noite, como um dos mais ricos empreendedores de New York, gastar alguns milhões nos cassinos de Las Vegas nunca foi um grande problema, eu era conhecido na maioria deles, e era tido como cliente priorit rio, um VIP do maior escalão. Minha vida não estava tendo tanta emoção assim, então, eu ia atrás de qualquer uma que eu pudesse pagar.

O cassino estava lotado como sempre, pessoas rindo, outras chorando, dinheiro, bebidas. Procurei o gerente, ele sabia que eu estava ali, logo estaria nos meus calcanhares esperando uma gorjeta gorda no fim da noite. E falando no diabo.

- Sr. Masen, que prazer tê-lo conosco mais uma vez, pretende ter sua estadia aqui? - Maxwell Van der Bulcher, gerente do Belaggio, a harpia mais gananciosa da existência.

- Max, sabe que eu nunca passo a noite, volto ainda essa madrugada para NY, tenho uma reunião muito importante essa semana e preciso estar de volta. - Não era uma desculpa qualquer, realmente precisava voltar, minha mãe me mataria se não estivesse presente nas bodas de Pérola dela e de meu pai. Era uma comemoração importante para ela, em vista que 30 anos de casado não era pra qualquer um, principalmente para mim, tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, e não queria alguém no meu pé, embora meus pais fossem felizes, qual a chance de encontrar uma mulher como minha mãe?

- Entendo , creio que queira a mesa de Poker como sempre, e um bom Whisk? - O bastardo sabia me agradar.  
Perfeito Max. Você sempre acerta. Jurei tê-lo visto revirar os olhos, mais não me prendi a isso.

- Faço meu melhor Sr., mais alguma coisa que possa providenciar ? - Sempre tão prestativo, me dava nos nervos na verdade.- Mais nada Max, muito obrigada. - Eu queria que ele fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

Quando, enfim, me livrei do cachorrinho Max, fui até a sala privativa em que os grandes gostavam de gastar seu dinheiro numa mesa de poker.  
Ao entrar, os encontrei já em seus lugares, estavam apenas me esperando, esses caras tinham dinheiro, tanto ou mais do que eu, e assim também como eu, não tinham dó de gastar. Magnatas do petróleo, gênios da informatica, sinergia, armas, segurança nacional, politica, muitos dos grandes naquela mesa. Com alguns eu até tinha negocios, mas não ia começar com essa linha de pensamento, tinha que me concentrar em tirar alguns milhões daqueles caras.

[...]

Como as pessoas conseguem andar nesse caos? Aterrissei nesse tempo não tem mais do que 20 minutos e ainda não me situei, as ruas, as pessoas, tudo, tão bagunçado, se vê facilmente como tudo acabou. Não é a toa que em meu mundo as coisas não estão tão brilhantes para essa cidade.

Eu precisava chegar ao cassino certo, os escritos não especificavam o local, eu teria que seguir as pistas do diário achado nos escombros da casa branca.

As pistas não eram lá essas coisas, eu tinha :  
Luzes que encantavam. Estrutura deslumbrante. Arquitetura sóbria e elegante. Um dos mais requisitados.

Quase nada de pistas, eu sei, mas era o que eu tinha, teria que fazer milagre. Observando as pessoas ao redor tentei procurar alguém a quem pudesse pedir informações, avistei um taxista á alguns metros de mim. Me aproximei com cautela, minhas roupas, escolhidas especialmente com a intenção de me camuflar no meio das pessoas não causou reação no cara baixinho, de boina e suspensórios que estava encostado no taxi.

- Olá, com licença senhor, pode me ajudar? - Ganhei sua atenção, e quase me arrependi, quando cheguei mais perto e pude sentir o cheiro de bebida e fumo vindo dele.  
- Sim doçura, em que posso te ajudar? - Nojento, muito nojento, mas precisava de informações. Está perdida por aqui, quem sabe eu não posso te levar para algum lugar?! - Ele acha que sou idiota? Eu demorei a responder e ele se aproveitou de minha momentanêa distração mental para se aproximar. Tomei uma certa distância e perguntei sobre o cassino.  
- Hmm, desculpe encomoda-lo, mas, hum, preciso chegar num cassino, para encontrar com alguns amigos meus, mas numa brincadeira de mal gosto, me deixaram sem o nome do cassino e sem o endereço, me deram apenas algumas pistas, será que alguém assim, inteligente como o senhor não poderia me ajudar? - Mentir as vezes pode salvar nossas vidas, inventei a primeira historia sem pé nem cabeça que pude e esperei para ver se conseguia algo. Entreguei a folha com as pistas para o estranho motorista, ele leu algumas vezes e se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos, quando já dava como perdido, ele levantou o olhar e me disse pra onde ir.

- Oras, luzes, um dos mais requisitados, só pode ser o Belaggio, ele é conhecido pelo jogo de luzes na fonte em frente ao cassino, e um dos mais visitados. Se quiser te levo lá gracinha. - Nem morta cara. - Não precisa senhor, sei onde fica, consigo chegar lá sozinha, obrigada !

Sai o mais rapidamente dali possível, deixei-o para trás e corri em direção ao Belaggio, como não pensei nele antes? Mama sempre falava dele, como era lindo, como brilhava, como encantava. Mas em momento algum pensei que seria palco de algo assim.

[...]

Continua ...

* * *

N/A : Esse foi só o comecinho, um gostinho pra ver como vocês recebem a minha história.

Quem será essa pessoa que voltou no tempo, ela veio de longe né? E já deu pra sacar um pouco dos personagens né?Quero sentir a reação das pessoas ao lerem, então Reviews \o/

Próximo post, se Deus quiser semana que vem. Beijos galera !

Baboo''


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Chega. Cansei de tirar dinheiro desses velhotes, acho melhor ir me distrair um pouco, beber algo no bar mesmo.

Me despedi dos magnatas e fui em direção ao bar mais próximo, no palco algumas meninas dançavam uma coreografia da moda. O barulho de microfonia me chamou a atenção, as luzes diminuíram, e a musica se tornou mais lenta.

- Por favor, senhores, vinda a pedido especial do nosso grupo de dançarinas, uma beldade exótica e com um rebolado único, recebam bem, a minha Belatriz.

As luzes do palco captaram as curvas da dançarina, ela se movia maravilhosamente, seu rebolado era hipnotizante, realmente a qualidade só melhorava a cada temporada.

Mas não era isso que eu buscava, eu realmente não sei o que busco, ultimamente nada me distrai mais como antes, eu sempre perdi o interesse fácil, mas não desse jeito.

Um belo rabo de saia, isso sim me distraia, uma boa noite na cama, e então no outro dia sair sem nem dar um tchau. Era legal essa vida e até algum tempo atrás eu não sabia de outra, era isso e mais nada. Mas ultimamente as coisas não tem mais a mesma graça, trabalho e mais trabalho, essa é a minha nova vida, nada de noites inconsequentes, nada de bebedeiras sem rumo, nada de uma vida desregrada. Isso é muito chato. Mas o dinheiro falou mais alto e me chamou, me gritou, e eu fui.

A dançarina ainda hipnotizava a todos em cima do palco, era realmente bela. A escolha da música foi uma jogada de mestre também. Sai dali e me dirigi até o corredor que levava até o elevador, parece que finalmente minha mente resolveu que era hora de parar e pensar no que eu estava fazendo, andando distraído eu não vi as duas pessoas que andavam na minha direção, esbarrei num corpo pequeno e para que a pessoa não caísse, a segurei, só não esperava ver o que vi quando prestei atenção em quem estava em meus braços.

[…]

Sai do camarim preparada para subir ao palco, já tinha vestido minha máscara e meus músculos estavam prontos para todo o exercício, exceto que eu não cheguei a subir ao palco, ao virar a esquina do corredor de camarins que estava vazio, alguém me puxou para o lado oposto ao do palco, e então eu não vi mais nada.

[…]

Droga, era um tumulto só, essas pessoas não tinham mais o que fazer não? Desafoguem as ruas por favor, estou com pressa.

Eu até que tentei correr por ali, mas era impossível. Depois de quase ser pisoteada naquela multidão, consegui chegar ao Belaggio, não poderia entrar pela porta da frente, não podia ser vista. Dei a volta no prédio e fui pela entrada de serviço, la roubei uma roupa de camareira e um cartão de acesso, bom, agora era só encontrar o meu alvo. Sai andando pelos corredores, havia algumas placas que me ajudavam a encontrar o caminho, o lugar era enorme, como os funcionários andavam por ali sem se perder? Ao virar um corredor escutei vozes vindas de alguns dos cômodos, uma placa ao lado de um outro corredor me disse onde eu estava, a placa dizia "Camarins".

Havia um homem enorme, que mais parecia um lutador, pelo terno só podia ser um segurança, ele estava falando com alguém dentro da sala. Quando ele se virou fingi mexer em algo nos bolsos. Ele me olhou, mas acho que não desconfiou, ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e quando me virei à vi indo na direção contrária a que eu iria.

Fui andando sem levantar suspeitas, ela vestia uma roupa de show, um sutiã de lantejoulas com uma saia que não cobria nada, tudo em preto e vermelho, nos pés um salto altíssimo, ela se preparava para subir ao palco, quando eu tive minha chance perfeita, não havia ninguém por perto, o segurança parecia estar distante. Peguei a seringa no bolso, e quando ela estava distraída, injetei o tranquilizante, ação instantânea, quase não consigo segurá-la. Tinha que sair dali rápido, apoiei o corpo no meu, ela era um pouco mais alta, mais era leve, e eu já tinha derrubado caras bem maiores que eu, carregá-la estava fácil, até que eu sem querer, esbarrei com alguém no corredor, bom eu não queria, mais que é que vai contra o destino.

[…]

Como você reagiria ao se deparar com uma mulher minuscula, de cabelos negros e espetados, vestida de camareira carregando outra aparentemente passando mal, sendo que essa outra estava toda vestida com roupa de show.

Bom, você eu não sei, mais eu levei alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, na realidade o que me tirou do choque foi a baixinha falando comigo.

– Com licença senhor, se não se importar, mas ela esta passando mal e eu a estava levando para a enfermaria. Pode me dar licença? - Ela me disse, fazendo algum esforço para segurar a outra garota. Não sei o que me deu, mas na hora uma vontade de ajudá-las falou mais alto.

- Oh, tudo bem, precisa de ajuda, eu posso carregá-la por você. - Ela exitou alguns instantes, e então pareceu chegar a um impasse, então acenou um sim. Peguei a garota de seus braços, e era estranho, mas ela se encaixava ali. Era... certo.

- Por onde nós vamos? - perguntei para a baixinha estranha.

- Por aqui. Me siga. - Fomos andando pelos corredores, mais algo me dizia que a baixinha estava perdida, ela olhava para os corredores como se os achasse iguais. - Algum problema? Não sabe onde é a enfermaria?

- Eu sei, é que eu sou nova aqui sabe, e esses corredores são todos iguais.

Nisso eu teria que concordar com ela, eu mesmo não sabia onde nós estávamos indo, a garota nos meus braços parecia ter desmaiado, ela se aconchegou em mim, e eu me senti verdadeiramente estranho, como, como se eu a conhece-se.

Eu já estava cansado de andar em círculos, a baixinha não sabia mais pra onde ir, eu resolvi tomar as rédeas da situação.

- Hey, garota, deixa essa enfermaria, vamos até a entrada do cassino e eu chamarei um táxi.

Fui andando em direção do movimento no corredor, movimento aquele que eu havia percebido antes que ela tinha evitado todos os corredores movimentados. Essa garota me parecia mais estranha a cada momento.

Quando já estava quase fora do labirinto de corredores, a maluca me puxou e empurrou-me para dentro de uma sala escura, apenas ouvi o barulho da chave, e então ela acendeu a luz.

- Nada de envolver outras pessoas nisso. - O que ela estava falando?!

- Quem é você? O que quer com essa garota? Abra essa porta, nós temos que levá-la até um hospital.

- NÃO. Cale a boca e me escute, nós não vamos sair daqui.

Por um momento eu realmente me calei, o choque de alguém gritar comigo foi muito forte, ela não sabia com quem ela estava falando?

- Olha aqui sua … quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo assim?

- Eu? Bom, eu sou quem vai salvar essa sua vidinha. - Ela falava como se fosse me fazer um favor.

- Quem são vocês, e por que eu estou no seu colo? - A garota havia acordado.

- Viu, tudo culpa sua. - Ela gritava comigo, acho que arruinei algum plano dela.

Cara, e eu só queria jogar um pouco. Onde eu fui me meter?

[…]

Eu não fazia ideia do que eu estava fazendo, eu estava improvisando como uma verdadeira atriz. Ele era inteligente e já devia ter sacado algo estranho, tentei achar um meio de me tirar daquela enrascada, mais quando ele se invocou e inventou de chamar um táxi, eu surtei, ninguém ia se meter na minha missão e acabar com tudo assim. Quando vi ele já estava indo pelo corredor, em direção a parte movimentada do cassino, num momento de desespero o empurrei para o primeiro comodo que vi na minha frente e nos tranquei, acendi a luz e vi que estávamos em um deposito.

Eu tive que botar alguma ordem naquela situação, eu até posso ter exagerado um pouco, mas ele me tirou do sério, como ele é ingrato, eu tava ali pra salvar a humanidade, e ele me tratava assim, tá bom que ele não sabia, mas custa me tratar melhor?

Enquanto eu tentava fazer com que aquele cabeça dura me escuta-se, uma coisa que complicava tudo aconteceu, ela acordou.

Ela ainda devia estar sob o efeito do tranquilizante, pois ela estava calma enquanto perguntava onde ela estava e quem eramos nós. Ele parecia sofrer com a situação. E então acho que ela acordou de vez, pois a histeria começou.

É, pelo visto ia demorar mais do que eu previ.

[…]

- Eu perguntei quem são vocês?! E tem como você me soltar? Eu posso andar sozinha. - Ela era irritadinha hein.

- Desculpe senhorita. Eu só estava querendo ajudar, a senhorita estava desmaiada. - Eu tento ajudar e só me fodo, parabéns Edward.

- Isso fofinha, eu te achei desmaiada no corredor e esse moço ajudou a te carregar sabe. - A baixinha parecia querer amenizar as coisas, essa garota é tão estranha.

- Como assim desmaiada? Eu não me lembro de nada.

- Desmaiada, tipo caída no chão, desacordada, sem sentidos, como em dormir sem dormir...

- Ok, já entendi. - Nossa, que garota doida, ela falava demais, parecia estar nervosa.

- A parte que vocês me ajudam eu já entendi, agora a parte de nos estarmos trancados em um deposito é que ainda me é estranha. - Ela tinha um ponto.

- Eu também queria entender. Na verdade, você não parece nem trabalhar aqui, quem é você garota. E por que nos trancou aqui?

- Foi ela que nos trancou? Por um momento eu achei que fosse o senhor.

- Eu? Eu não, mais não me chame de senhor, me chame de Edward, meu nome é Edward Masen Cullen.

- Masen Cullen? Das indústrias Cullen e McCarty?

- Isso mesmo.

- Nossa, eu trabalho com a sua mãe a Dona Esme, no Centro Recreativo Cullen para crianças especiais.

- Sério, você é voluntária? - Pelas roupas, ela tinha que ser dançarina, o que mais ela seria?

- Na verdade eu sou professora de literatura. É que hoje eu vim substituir minha amiga Rose, ela dança aqui e estava doente.

Nossa, realmente, com aquele corpo você poderia confundi-la com uma dançarina, mas, professora? Nunca que eu imaginaria, e ainda trabalha com a minha mãe. Nós já podíamos ter nos encontrado em algum momento, mas eu sempre recuso os convites de Dona Esme para visitar seus projetos sociais. Dirigir uma empresa, e cuidar dos negócios me deixam muito ocupado, mas principalmente, eu não gostava de todo esse contato com o "mundo externo" como minha mãe adorava.

Por um momento essa descoberta me atordoou, mas então eu me lembrei o que nós levou ali.

- É bom te conhecer senhorita.. desculpa, mas não me disse seu nome.

- É Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Lindo nome. Mas, voltando ao que nós levou a tudo isso, pode se explicar senhorita... mm, também não sei seu nome.

A baixinha nos olhava com emoção, e algo mais, então ela percebeu que falava com ela e se recompôs.

- Ah, sim, bem, me chamo Alice.. Alice Brandon.

- Você pode nós explicar que bagunça é essa em que nós meteu.

- Bom, eu posso até explicar, o difícil vai ser vocês acreditarem. Sabe, a verdade pode ser um pouco demais pra vocês.

- Bom, eu acho que eu aguento. E você Edward?

- Eu? Eu estou louco pra ouvir.

Eu me sentei num banco que havia próximo dali. Eu realmente pedi por algo emocionante na minha vida, e se eu podia ganhar mais uns minutos olhando Bella naquelas roupas, bom, eu que não ia reclamar.

- Tudo bem, vocês que pediram. A história é a seguinte. Tudo começou em 20 de Outubro de 2013 e...

- Hey, deve ter algo errado nas suas datas, isso é daqui a cinco dias.

- Bella tem razão, não acha que se enganou em algo Alice? - Era louca, só podia.

- Na verdade não, eu não me enganei. Eu disse que é difícil de acreditar. Vão me deixar contar?

- Ok! - Bella respondeu.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Eu que não iria discutir.

- Então, como eu dizia, tudo se iniciou dia 20 de Outubro de 2013. Naquele dia meus tatatataravós tomarão uma decisão que mudaria muita coisa no mundo inteiro. - Ela parecia um pouco nervosa. - Veja bem, eu nem sempre me chamei Alice Brandon, eu adotei esse nome depois, o nome da minha família é na verdade Masen Cullen.

**Continua …**

* * *

N/A : Oiii pessoas, não me crucifiquem, eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu sai de férias, e assim, depois de um tempo com as minhas linda Jhaay e Laila nem Vitória - ES, eu voltei inspirada.

Mas me digam, o que acharam? Quem ai votou pela Alice, como se sente tendo acertado?

E esse encontro do Ed e da Bella? Não me matem, eu não sou romântica vou me esforçar nas cenas deles. Mas é só o que posso prometer.

Então comentem, ou não comentem, sou contra ameaçar. Mas se comentarem, serei eternamente grata.

Tentarei voltar o mais rápido possível e impossível. Beijos pessoas amadas. Baboo'


End file.
